An increasing number of devices are incorporating wireless radio communications systems, such as a short range wireless system called Bluetooth. Examples of these devices include wireless headsets, mobile phones, laptop computers, wireless mice and PDAs.
One advantage of wireless communication systems is the ability to connect a first user device to a second interdependent device, such as connecting a headset to a handset for a telecommunications system. To ensure the first user device can communicate with the second interdependent device without interception it is desirable to establish a secure communications connection.
The secure connection of two devices using Bluetooth is called pairing. Each device in a pair automatically accepts communication from the other device, bypassing the discovery and authentication process.
Existing methods for pairing devices can be complex. Often the user forgets exactly how to pair the two devices. This results in support calls to the retailer and/or manufacturer. This is an undesirable situation for both the user and the retailer/manufacturer.
Instead of calling for support the user can also read the device manual or access an online database. However, manuals are frequently lost or not readily available, and in relation to online databases, the user may not have ready access to the internet at the time of pairing and users may become frustrated if they are forced to search for pairing instructions online whenever they wish to pair devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for the authentication of user devices which is easy to use and overcomes the disadvantages of above methods, or to at least provide a useful alternative.